williamfandomcom-20200214-history
Reena Raccoon Channel
Owner: McMatthews-Taylor Reena Raccoon Network is a channel launched in 5/8/1944 as a test station 1/8/1945 as the War Alert Channel, 1/2/1954 as the Ox Box Fox, 3/26/1997 as Mammoth Network, and 8/9/2010 as Raccoon TV one week after Woody Mammoth died at age 65. It became Reena Raccoon Network on 8/10/2015. The channel's mascots are Reena, Rogan, and Richard Raccoon. History On May 8, 1944, Kevin McVanderson launched the test station WMP2000. On January 8, 1945, War Alert Launched channel as K09LS8Z-2 in Alta Island, Maxisland. On January 2, 1954, Kevin McVanderson ended War Alert Channel and replaced it with General Entertainment and News and re signed the channel as KQJA-LP Channel 2. Kids Zone launched on January 30, 1954. On June 10, 1955, Disneyland is Launched with Snow White and concluded with Peter Pan, this block is the first short-lived block on the network. On May 6, 1956, Kevin McVanderson, Jr. took over the channel while his father moved to Chucklewood, Maxisland and established as WCHK 6. On April 1, 1960, Free Day is started. On October 2, 1964, Kevin McVanderson, Jr. Launched KQJA-AM 1200. On May 3, 1966, OxFoxBox is in full color on December 30, 1967, Kevin McVanderson sold 90% of his share to Stillwater-based Mammoth Studios. On July 2, 1968, Mammoth Studio Acquired WSIL from ABC3. On June 1, 1969, Mammoth Studios owned WSIL 10 Replaced ABC With OxFoxBox In Stillwater, Maxisland-Steelport, Clinton-Wilcoxton, Tibecuador, making OxFoxBox first station outside Maxisland. On the same day, Kids zone is replaced with Toon Time and Play U and Nightlife with the rating system is launched. On November 8, 1973, WACP in Paramount-Animal Crossing-Nashville, Tibecuador is launched by Mammoth Studios. On December 7, 1973, Friday Live Premiered. On February 22, 1974, Free Day got canceled due to low ratings during the 1973-1974 season. On May 20, 1975, Chucklewood Based Drippy Brothers bought 7% share of OxFoxBox from McVanderson 10% Share. On January 3, 1977, 50’s Pleasantville is launched. On June 30, 1980, Kevin McVanderson Deceased and Kevin McVanderson, Jr. Established McVandersons and Sons. On July 9, 1980, KQJA-FM is created by Drippy Bros. as a sports talk radio. On September 30, 1982, 50’s Pleasantville Ended. On August 30, 1983, Dark Hour premiered. On February 7, 1985, KQJA-FM is changed into Classic Rock Radio. On April 3, 1986, The new rating system was proposed but canceled 2 days later after local opposition. On March 1, 1987, KQJA-AM changed into Top 60 music station. On December 30, the rating system was going to be in effect on January 2, 1990, but got delayed until March 4, 1995. On January 8, 1990, Play U is replaced with Playschool and the 80’s Zone is launched. On May 12, 1992, Fantasmic! was going to premiered, but got canceled. On April 5, 1994, Death of Kurt Cobain was broadcasted on the news and the news is first broadcasted. On March 4, 1995, The new rating system replaced the old Rating System. On December 26, 1996, X2 Media (which founded in 1972 in Chanticleer, Maxisland, which owned Chanticleer-Bangkok WCHR ABC Affiliation) bought 50% share of OxFoxBox from Mammoth Studio, on January 30, 1997, WCHR changed it's affiliation to OxFoxBox. On March 26, 1997, OxFoxBox is renamed to Mammoth Network and WLCH in Chicago, Illinois launched by X2 Media on January 10, 2000, The 80’s Zone ended. On July 7, 2000, WilliamWill2343 Company Bought X2 Media and X2 Media collapsed into WilliamWill2343 Company. On November 30, 2001, Danny Cat takes over Mammoth Studios as a CEO. On May 4, 2003, KLPO in Radiator Spring was bought out by Drippy Bros and Changed it's affiliation to Mammoth Network. On July 9, 2004, WKOI in Indianapolis Indiana and KCWC-TV in Ruckersville, Virginia is launched as Mammoth Network. on August 31, 2004, WIAN in Alton, Maxisland Picked up Mammoth Network. On December 7, 2005, Another Rating System is proposed but got delayed until June 8, 2010. On August 5, 2008, Uncensored TV was going to be on Mammoth Network to premiere on September 13, 2008, but got canceled due to possible violations and Launched on February 23, 2009, as a pay-per-view channel. On June 19, 2009, Friday Live! is replaced with Friday Night Battle Premiere Thunder Ultimate War Extreme. On August 7, 2009, Friday Night Battle Premiere Thunder Ultimate War Extreme is replaced with Super Friday. On July 26, 2010, Woody Mammoth Died and Summer Finale got canceled, A marathon of Disney Movies aired at the time. On July 30, 2010, the Countdown to Raccoons TV Started replaced Mammoth Network Logo(With some Exceptions). In August 9, 2010, the special, Time and Again aired for one time only, after Time and Again, Raccoons TV Launched, except KCWC in Ruckersville, VA, and KLPO in Radiator Springs, AZ did not Carry Raccoons TV, KCWC dropped Mammoth Network altogether and KLPO swapped with KRDS, a former FOX Affiliate. On August 10, 2010, Playschool is replaced with Rusty and Rosy Early Learning TV and Toon Time is replaced with Kids WB. On September 4, 2010, KIWI in Dubuque, Iowa is launched. On August 9, 2011, Nightlife is replaced with Anime Night. On May 7, 2014, KIWI dropped Raccoons TV Affiliation for independent Station. On December 29, 2014, Young Fantasyland Premiered. On January 4, 2015, Young Fantasyland Cinema was going to premiere but got canceled due to bad reviews and low rating of Young Fantasyland. On January 7, 2015, Young Fantasyland ended. On February 28, 2015, Drippy Bros. sold 7% share to McVanderson and Sons. On May 25, 2015, Pooh's adventures premiered after WilliamWill Media passed, while other channels and Mammoth Studios rejected the series. On June 15, 2015, the CEO of Mammoth Studios ordered WilliamWill media to cancel Pooh's Adventures during 4th episode. Some shows took Pooh's Adventures timeslot afterward. On June 16, 2015, Mammoth Studios Sold 40% Share of Raccoons TV to WilliamWill Media after Pooh's Adventures Controversy. On June 20, WilliamWill Bought McVanderson and Sons making WilliamWill Media a sole owner of Raccoons TV. On July 3, Pooh's Adventures came back on the air and began to air new episode on July 7 after Mammoth Studios sold Raccoons TV on June 15 of this year. On July 1, WiliiamWill Enterprises was going to reformat Coola Vista into a cable kids channel and rename it to Reena Raccoon Network. On July 5, WilliamWill Enterprises decided to reformat the channel instead of Coola Vista. On august 9, 2015, Robin Hood Hijack Incident. The change started on August 10, 2015 at 14.30 (2:30PM) (Except for KQJA, WLCH, some small cable providers, Maxiscable, AT&T U-verse, MountainNet, DirectTV, and Google Fiber which shut down 6 months later and Dish Network, Bell Cable and Cablevision two days later). Meanwhile, some providers, WLCH and KQJA that kept Raccoons TV is on Automated Schedule. Eras *1/8/1945-1/9/1960: Good Time *1/10/1960-5/4/1967: The West *5/5/1967-4/20/1974: Peace, Not War *4/21/1974-9/30/1980: Waterloo *9/30/1980-12/21/1984: Stayin' Alive *12/22/1984-12/27/1989: Anything's Possible *12/28/1989-3/25/1997: Live On *3/26/1997-6/3/2004: This is Mammoth Network *6/4/2004-5/31/2007 (Primary) 6/1/2007-3/30/2010 (Secondary): City *6/1/2007-8/31/2007 (Primary): Summer *9/1/2007-5/31/2010 (Primary) 6/1/2010-8/9/2010 (Secondary): Synchromy *6/1/2010-7/26/2010 (Primary): Summer Live! *7/30/2010-8/9/2010 (Primary): Grand Finale *8/9/2010-3/2/2012: Old Brand New *3/3/2012-11/30/2013: Be Free *12/1/2013-8/10/2015: Power On *8/10/2015-present: The Promise of Power Former Affiliations Raccoons TV is being renamed to Reena Raccoon Network and all the stations will be no longer airing this channel starting 8/10/2015 because this channel is becoming a cable kids channel. Ratings System Reena Raccoon Network, its predecessors, and their Sister Channels have their own rating system instead of U.S. TV Standards. Content Descriptors Profanity: may contain bad words. Used in: G, PG, 12+, 15+, R15+, 18+, and 21+. Violence: may contain violence. Used in: C, G, PG, 12+, 15+, R15+, and 18+ Extreme Violence; May contain Extreme Violence. Used in: 21+ Only. Gross Out: May contain Disgusting Content. Used in: C, G, PG, 12+ and 15+. Extreme Gross Out: May contain More Disgusting Content. Used in: R15+, 18+ and 21+. Obscene: May contain Obscenity. Used in: 18+ and 21+. Sex: May contain Sexual content. Used in: PG, 12+, 15+, and R15+. Hard sex: May contain hardcore sexual content. Used in 18+ and 21+. Drugs: May contain drug use. Used in: 15+, R15+, 18+, and 21+. Discrimination: May contain Discrimination. Used in R15+, 18+,and 21+. Educational: it has educational content. Used in: P, C, and G. Current Ratings (6/8/2010-present) Unrestricted Not Rated(No logo): Exempt from ratings. Preschool: It have educational materials for preschoolers ￼ Children: Shows that are appropriate for children. ￼ General Audiences: All Ages. ￼ Parental Guidance: May not be suitable for children under 7. May contain cartoon violence, Mild Language, mild Prejudice, and/or brief Sexual Themes. ￼ 12+: Not Recommended for Children under 12. May Contain mild Violence, sexual themes, Language, Prejudice, and/or Drug themes. (Airs between 18.00-7.30 and 11.00-3.00 on school days. Can Air 24/7 on Uncensored TV.) ￼ 15+: Not Recommended for Children under 15. May contain intense violence, some blood and/or gore, Intense Language, Intense Sexual Themes, strong Prejudice, and/or Drug use. (Airs between 20.00-7.30 and 12.00-14.00 on School Days. Can Air on Uncensored TV 24/7) Restricted (Airs between 22.00-7.00, and Can air on Uncensored TV 24/7) Restricted 15+: Restricted Version of 15+. ￼ 18+: Adults only. May have Graphic Violence, Strong Language, Lot of Blood and Gore, Strong Sexual Themes, Discrimination, and/or Graphic drug use. ￼ 21+: Older Adults only. Has no constraints on any content. Exclusive to Uncensored TV only. Older Ratings (3/4/1995-6/7/2010) Unrestricted Exempt: Exempt from ratings. Preschool: Only have educational content. ￼ Children: These shows that are appropriate for children. ￼ General Audiences: All ages. ￼ Parental Guidance: May not be appropriate for younger children. ￼ 14+: Recommended for children 14 and over. Restricted (22.00-7.00 only) ￼ For people 17 and older only: It have mature themes. 21+ only: Have no constraints on anything. First Ratings (1/8/1973-11/3/1995) Unrestricted Exempt: Exempt from Ratings General Audiences: All ages Parental Advisory: Not Suggested for minors (Airs at 17.00-8.00) Restricted Adults Only: 18 and Over only (Airs between 21.00-6.00) No ratings prior to 11/8/1973. Programming *Reena, Rogan and Richard's Adventures (P) *Awkward Octopus (P) *LazyTown (P) *Pajanimals (P) *RAGGS (P) *Pocoyo (P) *All Star Battle Royale (18+) *Disney Club (21+) *Robin Hood: Horror Infection (R15+ or 18+) *Rick and Steve (21+) *Liberty's Kids © *Ben 10 (Series) © *My Little Pony Friendship is Magic *Rescue Heroes © *Hamtaro (P) *Johnny Test © *Star Trek: The Animated Series (G) *Pokemon (C or G) *Naruto (PG or 12+) *Destroy Build Destroy (12+) *House of Anubis (PG) *SpongeBob SquarePants (G) *Hole in the Wall (G, PG or 12+) *News (NR) *Top 5 Music Videos (NR) *Last Exile (18+) *The AMV’s(NR) *Gravity Falls *Fairy Tail (R15+) *Yu Yu Hakusho (15+) *Yu-Gi-Oh (12+) *CowBoy Bebop (PG) *PowerPuff Girls Z (G) *Dragon Ball Z (15+) *Anime Films (varies) *Super Cinema (varies) *Tiny Toon Adventures © *Popeye (NR) *Alf (G) *Littlest Pet Shop *The Weird Al Show (PG) *Looney Tunes (NR) *Tom and Jerry (NR) *Rugrats (G) *Band Geeks (G) *Star vs. The Forces Of Evil (G) *Gunsmoke (NR) *The Cosby Show (PG) *Astro Boy (NR) *Good Times (G) *Adventure Time (12+) *Retro Music Videos (NR) *The Corporate (PG) Former Shows *16, Pregnant, and Unleashed *When Sponges Goes Bad Extreme *Superbook *Rusty and Rosy *The Inside look *Grimm's Fairy Tales *Medieval Times *Colby’s Clubhouse *Mickey’s Farm *Lassie *China, IL *Paid Programming *8 Simple Rules *Æon Kid *Welcome to Sea Paradise! *Spy Buddies TV Blocks Canceled before Airing Uncensored TV (Originally premiere in 9/13/2008) The block was going to have all Adults movies and shows at late night. The block was canceled due to possible violations and put it as a separate pay-per-view channel Instead. Fantasmic! (Originally premiere in 5/13/1992) The block was going to have all 30 Disney Animated movies in order, it was canceled due to broadcast errors. Young Fantasyland Cinema (Originally premiere in 1/4/2015) The block got canceled due to negative reviews of Young Fantasyland. Summer Finale (Originally premiere in 8/31/2010) The block got canceled due to Woody Mammoth's Death in 8/2/2010 and channel changed Name to Raccoons TV on 8/9/2010, resulting the block to get canceled. Former Toon Time 11/8/1973-8/9/2010) Replaced by Kids WB. Nightlife (11/8/1973-8/9/2011) Replaced With Anime Night Play U (11/8/1973-1/7/1990) Replaced by Playschool Playschool (1/8/1990-8/9/2010) Replaced by Rusty and Rosy Early Learning TV . Playdude (4/1/2007-4/8/2007) Cancelled due to possible violations and obscenity. Second Short-lived block. Free Day (4/1/1960-2/22/1974) Cancelled due to Low Ratings during the 1973-1974 season. Kids Zone (1/30/1954-11/7/1973) Replaced by Toon Time Friday Live! (12/7/1973-6/12/2009) Replaced by Friday Night Battle Premiere Thunder Ultimate War Extreme Friday Night Battle Premiere Thunder Ultimate War Extreme (6/19/2009-8/7/2009) Replaced with Super Friday, the block originated from Friday Live! April 1, 2005, skit. Third Short-lived block. 1950's Pleasantville (1/3/1977-9/30/1982) Ended The 80’s Zone (1/8/1990-1/10/2000) Ended but will be revived during Reena Raccoon Network's launch. Young Fantasyland (12/29/2014-1/7/2015) Cancelled after Extremely Negative Reviews. Fourth Short-lived block. Revived during Reena Raccoon Network's launch. Disneyland (6/10/1955-6/17/1955) Ended after Peter Pan. First Short-lived Block. Revived during Reena Raccoon Network's launch. Current: Super Fridays (Fridays 18:00-22:00) Super Friday is launched on August 7, 2009, for the first time showing 1973 Robin Hood then Total Drama first episode premiered afterward. Reena's Educational Center (8:00-11:00 A.M. Weekdays, 8:00-12:00 A.M. Sundays) ￼ Programming (All Shows are Rated P) *Awkward Octopus *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood *LazyTown *Pajanimals *RAGGS *Pocoyo *Ni Hao Kai-Lan *PB&J Otter *Team Umizoomi *Little Einsteins *Sofia the First *Dora the Explorer *Astroblast! *Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! *Jake and the Never Land Pirates *Dragon Tales *Peg + Cat *Arthur *The Zula Patrol Toon Time Pursuit (Weekdays 2:00-5:00 P.M., Saturdays 8:00 A.M.-2:00 P.M.) ￼ Programming *=also on weekdays *Reena, Rogan and Richard's Adventures* *Colby's Clubhouse *Liberty's Kids* *Ben 10 (Series)* *The WilliamWill Super Show* *Powerpuff Girls Z* *Hamtaro *Pokémon* *Avatar: The Last Airbender *Star vs. The Forces Of Evil* *Gravity Falls *House of Mouse *T.U.F.F. Puppy *Quantum Quintet: Family Crime Fighters Dark Hour (Mondays-Thursday 6:00-8:00 P.M.) ￼ *The Corporate *The Simpsons *Top 5 Music Videos *House of Anubis Anime Night (Sunday to Thursday 9:00 P.M.-7:00 A.M.) ￼ *Naruto *The AMV’s *Last Exile *Fairy Tail *Yu Yu Hakusho *Yu-Gi-Oh *CowBoy Bebop *PowerPuff Girls Z *Dragon Ball Z *Hamtaro *Anime Films *Sailor Moon *Maya the Bee The 80's Zone *Ovide and the Gang *Adventures of The Little Koala *DuckTales *Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers *The Biskitts *The Real Ghostbusters *Popples *The Get-Along Gang *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Maple Town *Sylvanian Families *The Wuzzles *Rainbow Brite *Dungeons and Dragons *Shirt Tales *The Raccoons *G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero *The Care Bears (DiC/Nelvana) *My Little Pony & Friends *Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983) *Saturday Supercade *The Smurfs *The Littles *Muppet Babies Young Fantasyland * Disney Princess Popples (Reena Raccoon Network Original) *Shirt Tales: The Mysteries Continue *The Get-Along Gang (2016 TV Series) *Kissyfur (2016 TV series) *Wanda Cook's World (Coming in December 2016) *The Bruces (Coming in August 2016) *Cheetahmen *The Dots of Ashley *Web Browsers * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * GameSport Advance (Mondays-Fridays) * Nick Arcade * Are You Smarter than a 5th Grader * Bella and the Bulldogs * Scaredy Camp * Stoked * Motorcity * Jeopardy! * Wheel of Fortune * The Price is Right * Family Feud * Who Wants To Be a Millionaire? * Kick Buttowski * Double Dare * Pole Position * Legends of the Hidden Temple * Rocket Power * Total Drama * Sports Cartoons * MXC * Hole in the Wall * Destroy Build Destroy * Speed Racer * Wacky Races * Robot Wars * Gamefarm Disneyland Sister Channels Reena X Reena X is the video streaming service of Reena Raccoon Network. Formerly a secondary cable channel called Raccoons TV XL. Reena HD Reena HD is the High-definition version of Reena Raccoon Network. Formerly Raccoons HD Reena 3D Reena 3D is the 3D version of Reena Raccoon Network that focuses on 3D content. Reena Mapache Red Reena Mapache Red is the Spanish-language counterpart of Reena Raccoon Network that focuses on Latino content. The channel's mascot is Gabriella Torez. Formerly Dos 2.0. Reena Cinema Network Reena Cinema Network is a movie channel. Formerly Raccoon Cinema 3. Reena Películas Red Reena Películas Red is a Spanish version of Reena Cinema Network. Formerly Muvico Quattro. Reena News Network Reena News Network is a news channel. The news anchor is Amber Lion. ￼Formerly News Channel. Reena Educational Learning Network Reena Educational Learning Network is a 24/7 Preschool channel. ￼Formerly Rusty and Rosy Early TV. Reena Red de Aprendizaje Educativo Reena Red de Aprendizaje Educativo is Spanish Version of Reena Educational Learning Network. Formerly TV Early Learning Rusty y Rosy. GameSport TV GameSport TV is a 24-hour cable channel is based on GameSport Advance block on Reena Raccoon Network. Orange Otter Network See Article WilliamWill Network See Article Coola Vista A Spanish channel in English, Originally going to be reformatted to a cable kids channel called Reena Raccoon Network on 8/10/2015, later abandoned and WilliamWill Media chose to do it to Raccoons TV instead. Staff See the Corporate Characters in the main section. Criticism and Controversies Religious Programming Superbook and Colby’s Clubhouse has got off the air on 9/11/11 because it has religious content may offend religion minorities viewers. 16, Pregnant, and Unleashed and When Sponges Goes Bad Extreme These shows have very controversial stuff aired outside of Uncensored TV after 14.00 and before 22.00. these shows got off the air on 11/8/2011. Pooh's Adventures Pooh adventures were going to premiere on May 4th, 2015, Mammoth Studios Rejected the series before airing. It aired on May 25th while the CEO of Mammoth Studios is on Vacation. Then on June 15, the CEO Returned from vacation, the CEO ordered WilliamWill Media to cancel the series. One day later, Mammoth Studios sold rest of the share to WilliamWill Media. Robin Hood Broadcast Hijacking WFOX 4 (a FOX Affiliate in Chucklewood), WICW 47 (A CW Affiliate in Chucklewood) and WCHK 6 (Former Raccoons TV Affiliate in Chucklewood) were hijacked on August 9, 2015 (1 day before Raccoons TV changes the name into Reena Raccoon Network). At 12:00 PM, WFOX signal was hijacked for 30 Seconds, No audio, only video signal was broadcasted. At 4:09 PM, WICW signal was hijacked for 37 seconds, There was no audio signal, only a buzz. At 5:26 PM, WCHK signal was Hijacked while Disney Robin Hood was airing, The hijack lasted 1 Minute and 9 seconds. The audio signal is clear. A guy in a hijack is wearing Disney's Robin Hood Mask. A transcript of a Hijack: * If it isn't Chucklewood. * I want the Popples back you idiot who hate Maxisland. * *hums to Disney's Robin Hood theme* * You will pay for what have you done to my favorite channel. * I stole FOX and CW. * Gorillaz is going to wipe you out. * *police sirens* * Oh no, you won't. * I am not done yet. The FBI was called during a hijack. The person behind Robin Hood mask was a person named James Hugh who was seeking revenge for renaming Raccoons TV, he was sentenced to 30 years in prison in Area 64 near Alta Island (Chucklewood suburb), pay a $750,000 fine, 6 years of parole and $16,128,256 community service for damage. Category:Channels